There's No Escaping Destiny
by queso bonita
Summary: When Draco gets lost in Hogwarts castle, he is sent sixty-two years into the future. There, he finds that he was brought there by his own self, a future self which has replaced Lord Voldemort as dark lord. The future dark lord wants something from Draco.
1. Draco Gets Lost

a/n- The character's in this story are NOT MINE. They are the product of the genius imagination that is J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy my story, nevertheless. I know it may be little dry at first, but it will get better, I promise. Please R&R. Constructive criticism IS welcomed. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Draco jogged frantically along a winding passage of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "an hour and a half ago." Thought Draco, panicked and somewhat jaded. "I started towards the bloody dormitories an hour and a half ago." Breathing heavily, Draco stopped with such abruptness that he almost toppled over in spite of himself. He grabbed his side and muttered. "Where the hell am I?" He sat himself down to rest his weary legs. "I just went to the bathroom and I could almost swear that I had started up the staircase towards the Slytherin common room..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco studied his surroundings with furoughed brow. This part of Hogwarts was entirely foreign to him, he had never seen it before in his life. His eyes followed the walls and the paintings that they wore upon them. Creepy, sort of ominous looking things.. Most were portraits, he noticed. Obviously antiquities, but free of dust and grime of any kind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The grim faces of each painting seemed to follow him as he began again, slower this time, down the unfamiliar, scarlet carpeted halls. Draco stopped suddenly, to closely examine a picture which had particularly capitured his attention. It was of a young woman, very beautiful, with long black hair which cascaded gracefully down her slender shoulders, past her waist. "You are very beautiful." Draco blurted aloud. He turned several shades of red as he looked quickly over his shoulder and then up and down the hallway. Draco was hoping that no one had crept up and overheard his sudden exclamation. When he was positive that the coast was clear, he turned himself back to the painting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked closer to it with the intention of studying it in greated depth. His eyes fell to the dark haired girl's breasts and he, once again, turned as red as a tomato. After regaining his composure, he directed his attention, instead, to the girl's lovely face. She seemed to be studying him also. Her icey blue eyes shined in a way that made him wonder. "It's as if she knows something that I do not, a secret or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Draco noticed a glint of light at the bottom of the painting. In return, he focused his attention towards the light. It was a tiny, medal inscription which was the source. He determined to himself that the torches which were lighting the halls had contributed to the gleam. Draco struggled to read what the was inscribed on the small plaque. He squinted and then finally brought himself roughly onto his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Almost, but he still couldn't quite make it out. He pushed his face all the more closer. The letters were tiny, barely legible but after a few moments he was to read what it said: "Do not push me." "What?" Draco cried, chuckling. "If that isn't reverse psychology, than I don't know what is!" Or maybe.... "Or maybe it says, "do not push me." so that I will think it is reverse psychology so that I will NOT push it. Or maybe...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Oh, what the hell!" He pushed the tiny, metal slab and yelped in surprise as the wall began to rumble.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Draco flung himself back onto the floor to avoid the swinging wall. Red hot pain seared though his head and he groaned. "For carpeting, this floor sure isn't very soft.. Wait!" He looked cautiously all around him. He was not longer in the same hallway. He was now lying on stone flooring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the-" His thought was interrupted by laughter. The laughter, he concluded, of a female. It seemed to come from all around him. It was a dark, evil sort of laughter and it made him shiver like mad. Draco's eyes searched for the source of the noise. He was unsucessfull in his attempts and sat helplessly as the cackling faded away slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alrighty then.." Draco muttered sarcastically. Even though he was terrified and completely and utterly alone, he still felt the need to be his old, cocky self. To one who may have been observing him, he looked totally unafraid. Draco pulled himself up from the cold floor and examined the room which he was now in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The walls were a dark purplish color, almost scarlet like the carpted halls had been. All four walls were covered with dusty books, piled how up to the ceiling. The shelves which should have been holding these books, observed Draco, somewhat ammused, were invisible and giving off the appearance that the thousands of books were being suspended in thin air. "I've never seen someone bewitch books to make them do that.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco slowly to circled the room's large perimeter and examined a few of the titles, reading them aloud as he walked. "Harry Potter: The Autobiography of the Boy Who Survived." He sneared and muttered a fowl obscenity under his breath before continuing. "The Dark Lord's Neverending Reign." He found that title to be slightly odd, but he continued on nonetheless. "History of Hogwarts, the Breeding Place of Several of the Most Evil Witches and Wizards of all time."  
  
  
  
  
  
As Draco read the last title, he stopped abruptly, so abruptly that he lost his footing and fell, again onto the hard, stone flooring. "What? Breeding place of what?" He scrambled quickly back onto his feet and plucked the book off of it's place on the invisible shelf. He opened it hurredly. It may have been luck, but the first page in which the book was opened was the page which contained its publishing date.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco dropped the book and involuntarily shrank away from it. "No that isn't right." He said, vainly attmepting to make logic out of what he had just read. Slowly, somewhat cynically, he bent down to pick the book up off of the floor. "No, this cannot be..." Draco shook his head in disbelief. "It says here that this book was published November of- of 2064!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
